A Day in the Life
by CammieMorgan24
Summary: A day  or mabey a few  in the life of a movie star. Follow the story of an actress and her life.  Cammie is the actress, Zach is an actor, Abby is her agent, Joe is the director
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**~~~Cammie's POV~~~**

I was running down a long hallway. I could hear the sound of guns being shot around me. I glanced behind me, and the next thing I knew, someone was directly behind me, and they grabbed both of my arms, stopping me short.

The gunshots stopped, and three more men surrounded me. I groaned slightly, and rolled my eyes. 'Here I go again' I thought to myself.

I leant back, into the person holding my arms and flung my legs up, using the guy as a support. I kicked two of the other guys and they recoiled backwards. I then flipped the guy over my head, as the last man remaining tried to grab my legs. I quickly stood back up and pressed some pressure points to knock the last guy out.

I grabbed some napotine patches and slapped them on each mans head, before I ran off again, this time with no pursuers.

'Cut!' the director yelled.

I stopped running, and walked over behind the cameras. The fur men who had 'attacked' me stood up and began straightening their costumes again.

'Cammie!' the director, Joe Solomon called to me. 'Great job. We need to shoot again a few more times, but from different angles. I just need you to try and look a bit more, exhausted, as you fight. Okay?'

'Sure.' I walked away and sat down in a corner of the mess tent and pulled out my laptop, while I waited for the camera crew to set up at different angles. As I began completing some of my school work, my aunt, and agent, came over to me.

'Hey, Squirt. How you doing?'

'Abby!' I jumped up and hugged her. 'I'm fine. How about you?'

'I'm good. I have a surprise for you!' she said as a boy stepped out from behind her.

'Who's he?' I asked, motioning to him.

'Cam, this is Zach.'

**Sorry it's short, but I just really wanted to upload the beginning of what I hope will be a good story… Review please? Or add me to your story alerts? And feel free to give me ideas or whatever… (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt bad about such a short chapter, so I'm updating again, now.**

**~~~Cammie's POV~~~**

'Hi.' He smirked at me, as I took in his emerald green eyes and long brown hair.

'Hi.' I turned around and sat back down.

'Cam, Zach is the leading male in the film. You know that, right?' Abby continued.

'Course I do. He's Zachary Goode. First time actor. He come's from New York and his father never wanted him to be an actor, so he ran away to audition. He is now in his mother's care. She supports him in whatever he does.' I replied, reciting all the facts I had heard from various crew members in the past week.

Zach came and sat next to me. 'Are you a stalker?' he asked, before, once again, smirking at me.

'Sure am.' I replied sarcastically, trying not to focus on his gorgeous eyes.

'Well, I have to go and organise some interviews for you, Cam. I'll be around later, ok?' Abby said, and left once I nodded.

I grabbed my laptop, opened it and continued writing an English essay that I would send back to my old school teacher to have marked. As I began typing, Zach grabbed my laptop and rested it on his lap. He began reading my essay as I tried to grab it back.

'Hey! I was working on that.' I groaned.

'Uh-huh.' He mumbled before reading aloud in a fake girly voice. '…the author has written seven books in the series, as well as a three book follow-up series titled _the Ellie Chronicles_. The books follow the journey of an Australian teenage girl, Ellie Linton, and some of her friends as Australia is invaded and thrust into war. She and her friends managed to escape the capture of their town, Wirrawee, as they were camping in the mountains…' he trailed off and stared at the page.

I once again tried to grab my laptop off him, but he took hold of it and looked down at me. 'Gallagher Girl, you can do better than that.' He said, matter-of-factly.

I was confused by why he was calling me Gallagher Girl. I mean, sure I was an actress in a movie titled Gallagher Girls, but I had just met him and he already had a nickname for me?

'No, I can't.' I said bluntly and grabbed my laptop back before packing my things and walking over to the set to film again.

I had worked on that essay for hours. Personally, I though it was quite good. And then this random guy came and said a comment like that about it? Gah! It made me so angry.

I ignored him for the rest of the day, and, eventually Joe was happy with each of the takes and sent us all home. Finally.

We had finished filming the opening scenes and were moving to on-location shoots for most of the remaining parts of the movie, which meant we were all up for some long plane trips.

**Once again, it's short. And I'm sorry. I got a few reviews already though, which made me happy. (: Some ideas and more reviews are always welcome. **

**The essay that Zach read out was talking about the_ Tomorrow Series by John Marsden_. It is another awesome series that I suggest you check out. I, personally, love it! Or even just watch the first movie (Tomorrow, When the War Began).**

**Oh, and there may be some new stories coming from me soon...mabey...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm really happy because I got five reviews on my last chapter! (: So yea, thank you so much! And, sorry I kept spelling maybe wrong… :/ And, here's my next chapter! (:**

**Chapter 3**

**~~~Zach's POV~~~**

I stood up as I heard the announcement for our flight to begin boarding. Cammie and I, as well as both our agents were in first class, so we boarded first.

As we walked on together, Abby and my agent sat together, leaving two seats next to each other from Cammie and I. As Cammie also noticed this, I saw her eyes roll slightly and heard a quiet groan. Since we had met two days ago, I kept doing and saying stupid things that I didn't mean to or plan to.

I guess I just got nervous around her. I mean, she was the daughter of an acting legend and seemed to be absolutely perfect. And I was, well, I was the son of an electrician and a childcare worker.

Also, every time I looked at her, I seemed to get lost in her eyes. Cheesy, I know. But she was so beautiful. Her eyes changed colours with what she was wearing, her hair was a gorgeous blonde, and she was just the right height: not too tall, not too short.

As she sat down, I took in how she managed to look like a model even when she was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, an oversized grey hoodie and a pair of black converse. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had not a bit of make-up on.

I sat in the seat next to her and stared out the window. We had to wait until everyone else was boarded before we took off, so all I could see was the massive windows of the airport. As I stared, a hostess came and offered drinks. Cammie ordered a lemon lime and bitters, so I asked for the same.

'Looking forward to several hours sitting next to me?' I asked Cammie, trying to start a conversation.

'I plan to sleep for most of it.' She replied quickly and turned away from me. See what I mean, I always say the wrong things.

**~~~Time skip: An hour left of the flight~~~**

Cammie was right. She did sleep most of the trip. She slept in short bursts, waking up when I shook her awake to have her meals.

Most of the time, she didn't seem to be sleeping too well, though. She would toss and turn quite a bit, and mutter things under her breath.

While she slept, after dinner, she managed to end up with her head resting on my shoulder and her body turned towards me. When she shivered from the cold air conditioning, I had carefully taken off my jacket and draped it over her bare legs and then snaked my arm around her shoulders, holding her to me.

I have to say, I liked having her there. It just felt, right.

Too bad it didn't last long. A few minutes later, she had began to wake up. I stayed how I was, until she realised what she was doing.

'Morning, Gallagher Girl.' I smirked down at her wide eyes.

She tried to wiggle out of my arms, but I held her there. 'Zach.' She groaned. 'Let me go.'

'Not comfortable?' I asked, mocking hurt.

She glared at me, and I let go of her, realising that, once again, that wasn't the right thing to say.

**~~~Cammie's POV~~~**

I woke up to find I was laying on Zach's shoulder, and his arm was around my shoulders, holding me to him.

'Zach.' I groaned, still half asleep, but staring up at him with my eyes wide, trying to focus them. 'Let me go.'

'Not comfortable?' he smirked. That smirk! I wanted to swipe it off his face. But I had to admit, I was comfortable, and I had slept the best I have in a long time. I glared at him, and he slowly released me.

I sat up straight and asked the hostess how long was left on the flight.

'About an hour, miss.' She replied.

I stood up and grabbed a small backpack from under my seat.

'Where are you going?' Zach asked. He always wanted to know where I was and what I was doing.

'To change into something nicer.'

'You look nice already.' I heard him whisper as I walked off. I couldn't help smiling to myself.

**~~~Zach's POV~~~**

After a few minutes, I saw Cammie walk back down the aisle towards our seats. She looked brilliant.

She was wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, knee high white high-heeled boots that laced at the front, a green and white thick-striped shirt with the word 'Love' written on it in black and a short black leather jacket that she reached just below her elbows. Her hair was now braided at the front and left out at the back. It was slightly wavy and reached half way down her back. She had on some simple, but pretty make-up as well.

She smiled at me as I stared. 'What do you think?' she asked as she twirled around in the aisle.

'Well, you don't look horrible.' I admitted. At least she didn't seem to hate me.

'Thanks.' She replied, meaning it.

She sat back down and we spent the rest of the flight in a comfortable silence.

**What do you think? Feel free to review again and make me happy again… (: Oh, and thanks to all the people who added me to their alerts or favourite story/author. Also, for any technical mistakes about facts or whatever in the rest of the story, feel free to pick me up, but just so you know, I'm making most of it up, and I'm not exactly researching about anything. For example, I don't know much about plane trips, as I haven't been on one since I was three and I don't remember that at all. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for your reviews and story alerts, favourite story and favourite author things you've done for me. (: **

**CAMMIE'S POV**

As I stepped out of the terminal, I was temporarily blinded by some flashes cameras. I regained my composure and smiled, making sure I looked as best I could.

Zach walked beside ma and soon I found another person walking on my other side. I glanced over to see Abby.

'Cameron.' She smiled at me. 'Publicity for the film.' She explained, whispering in my ear. I nodded and continued smiling.

Zach's agent had told him the same, and gently pushed him towards me. We were both startled. We looked over at his agent and she explained quickly.

'Couples sell.' Great. She expected us to act like a couple because it would help promote the upcoming movie.

I groaned inside as Zach slid his arm around my waist and smirked down at me. Our agents walked off, presumably to organise some other publicity stunt for us.

**ZACH'S POV**

I was silently glad that my agent had suggested Cammie and I act like a couple. It meant I could keep her close to me. For some reason, I felt some responsibility for her; that I had to look after her.

Anyway, together, we walked over to the photographers and posed for them, always staying close together. We answered some questions about the film and about our 'relationship' before we were ushered out of the airport and into a limo.

**ABBY'S POV**

I know Cammie will hate me if she ever finds out it was my idea to do the whole 'couple' thing between her and Zach. But I have to say, they were a perfect couple.

They were just the right height for each other and he had an overprotective feeling about Cammie, and I thought it was cute.

Anyway, we were in a limo headed to a film studio to do a quick interview before checking in to our hotel rooms and going out for dinner.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When we arrived at the studio for the interview, Zach and I were shown into separate changing rooms where some clothes were set out. I had an emerald green strapless playsuit, white knee-high boots, and a thin white belt to go around my waist.

When I walked out, I found Zach wearing a pair of white denim shorts, and a black and emerald green t-shirt. I got the idea now. They had obviously heard of our 'couple' status and made us dress in similar colours. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Anyway, someone set a plate of Hawaiian pizza in front of me and a glass of water, as I sat at the hair and make-up desk.

When the stylists were finally done with me, my hair was curled and I had a white bow tied around like a headband, pulling my hair loosely back from my face. I had some light makeup and a pair of earrings with small white feathers hanging from them.

When I was finished, Zach and I were shown the way into the recording studio and sat in a double couch, next to each other.

We were left there for about half an hour, awkwardly trying to avoid looking like a couple, which was hard as we were dressed to look like that, and sat so close that our legs hit each other. (We had been told to stay exactly as we were).

Finally, all the preparations were done and we were ready to begin the interview.

** A/N So the next chapter will be a bit of the interview and some other things probably as well. Looking forward to some more reviews (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

'Welcome to Avery Walters' Celebrity Gossip! Today we have the honour of having two soon-to-be young movie stars!' The presenter began, and a pre-recorded track of people clapping and cheering was played. Zach and I smiled, trying to pretend we were ecstatic to be there.

'So, here we have Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. They are the two co-stars of an up-coming film, _Gallagher Girls_. Cameron, why don't you tell us a little bit about the film?' she smiled over at me as I began speaking.

'Please, call me Cammie. Gallagher Girls is a movie about a spy school for teenagers. I play the lead female, Caitlin who gets herself in all sorts of trouble, and Zach, here, plays the lead male, Jayden. He always appears out of nowhere and helps to save the day, I guess you could say.' I laughed slightly. 'In the course of the film, they get meddled up in problems with ancient terrorist groups, civilian boys and trying to keep the fact that they're spies a secret.'

'So, what's filming together like?' Avery turned towards Zach.

'We actually haven't filmed any scenes with both of us in it yet. But we've done all the opening scenes, which follow each of our characters lives, shortened obviously, until we meet each other in the film. So we've been filming in different locations, with separate camera crews. We are starting filming together tomorrow, actually.' Zach explained.

'And, is it being filmed in studios, mainly?'

'No, actually.' I started, but was cut off by Zach.

'No. Most of the film will be shot on location, so we're up for a lot of travelling. At the moment, I have already shot scenes in three different locations, as well as one in a studio. I'm really excited for some of the places we get to go.' I cut him off here.

'We're filming here, in Australia for the next two weeks, then we're going to England, America and several places in Europe.'

'Wow! You'll be racking up your _FrequentFlyer_ points, then, won't you?' Avery asked. 'So, Cammie, do you think you can live up to your mother's name in the acting community?'

'Yea.' I laughed awkwardly. 'Well, I'm hoping people won't compare us too much. I mean, I've played minor roles in other movies, but this is my first lead role. I hope people realise that we are different. I mean, my mum was in her twenties when she first started acting, and I'm only sixteen, so we definitely can't be properly compared. I do hope I'm as good as her, though.'

'Of course. And, Zach, what's it like, this being your first ever role in a film?'

'It's amazing so far.' He smirked and looked at me. 'I've met some awesome people and am so excited to be able to meet and get advice from some people who know more about the industry and can teach me how to be better. It is a big change though, from being a school boy.'

'Well, thanks for your time. I hope the rest of the filming process goes well, and I can't wait for the film to be released.' Avery flashed a smile at us and we smiled back.

'Thanks for having us.' I said and Zach nodded in agreement.

Avery looked down a camera and said, 'Stay tuned, next up we have a Hollywood exclusive concerning a certain teenage heartthrob singer!'

We smiled and pretended to talk to one another until the director called 'Cut!'

Zach and I stood to leave the stage, and were ushered into the dressing rooms once more to change back into our other clothes.

We thanked the director and producer for having us before climbing back into our limo's and going to our hotels. The whole trip, I rested my head on the window and tried to sleep. I was majorly jet-lagged, although I had slept on the plane.

We checked into our rooms. Abby's was next to mine and Zach's was on the other side. Great.

Anyway, I dumped my bags on the bed and unzipped them to find something to wear to dinner. I eventually decided on a white and blue 'sailor' style dress with a low neck-line and capped sleeves. It was floaty from the waist and reached half-way down my thigh. I added a pair of white high-top converse and curled my hair before tying it in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon.

I grabbed a white clutch and filled it with everything from my phone to my make-up.

As soon as I was ready, someone knocked on my door, so I opened it to reveal Zach, Abby and Zach's agent.

I switched off the light and locked my door behind me, before following the others outside and into a waiting limo.

**Review please! (Enough said…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, just to clear up any confusion, Cammie, Zach, Abby, Joe, etc. are all part of (acting/production/agent/etc.) a film called Gallagher girls. It is different from the books, but still a spy/action movie, where Cammie and Zach are the stars, etc. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review and I will write it in the next chapter's authors note. (:**

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

We arrived at the posh restaurant where we were having dinner, and walked in to be led to a small private function room. It was beautiful. We were in an old, historic building, so the walls were covered in beautiful carvings and paintings, and the floors were covered in deep coloured carpets. The tables were set with full dinner sets.

What I also noticed was that, sitting at the tables, along with the director and some of the crewmembers of the film, were four people I didn't recognise.

There was a girl, my age, with cappuccino coloured skin, deep brown eyes and gorgeous brown hair that reached just passed her shoulders. She wore a plain white dress that was strapless and fitted to the waist before flowing out nicely and ending just above her knees. She had a gold belt at her waist and matching stilettos and bag.

There was also a boy, my age, who wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black and white checked converse. He was tan, muscly and had brown eyes. I noticed that he kept sneaking looks at the girl.

Before I had time to pay attention to the two new adults also at the table, Joe Solomon stood up and introduced everyone. 'Hello, Cammie, Zach, Abby, Dr. Steve (Zach's agent). This is Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman, and their agents, Patricia Buckingham, and Edward Townsend.' He pointed everyone out as he spoke, and we all greeted each other and shook hands.

'Rebecca and Grant are two of your co-stars for the rest of the movie. They play the roles of each of your best friends. I would get to know each other if I were you. You'll be spending a lot of time together.'

We all took our seats. Rebecca was to my left, Zach to my right, and grant to his right. Everyone else was sitting down the other end of the table, where we wouldn't annoy them.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a little while, staring at the table, or looking around silently. Grant broke the silence when he said. 'I'm grant Newman, by the way.'

The three of us stared at him, before bursting into fits of laughter. He was confused. We were laughing because the way he said it sounded like we had no idea who he was, although we had been introduced just minutes ago. When we settled down, we started talking about our backgrounds, family and friends, as well as, obviously, the film, and each other.

Rebecca told us about herself first. 'I'm from England. Both my parents are lawyers, and I'm an only child. Oh, and don't _ever_ call me Rebecca. It's Bex. _Only_ Bex. I've never been in a film before, although I have acted in my local theatre company for three years, as well as taking school drama classes. I play Cammie's best friend in the movie.'

Grant looked impressed, and we let him go next. 'I'm American.' We all stifled giggles at his dull-ness. 'I have two younger sisters, and my dad is a carpenter. My mum doesn't have a job. I'm Zach's best friend and this is my first movie.'

'My mum is an actress, you may already know that. I'm an only child, and this is my first lead role in a movie. Uh, yea…' I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

'I saw your interview the other day on TV, and a blog on the internet. Are you and Zach together?' Bex asked eagerly.

'Uh, no.' I said.

'Yea.' Zach said at the same time, and we both looked at each other strangely.

'Well, not really. Our agents are making us act like it, because it's good for publicity on the film. So, I guess we kind of are, but not exactly.' I tried to fix the awkward situation and Bex and grant nodded, understanding.

We spent the rest of the dinner talking about places we'd been, things we wanted to do, and generally getting to know each other.

We said goodbye at the restaurant as Bex and Grant were staying at different hotels and all the adults were going out somewhere else for a little while. Zach and I were left in the limo together, and I sat there awkwardly leaning against the window because I was tired.

Zach stared at me for a while, I could feel his eyes on my head, so I looked up at him.

'Cammie,' he started, shyly. 'You know that question Bex asked, about if we were together or not?'

'Uh, yea.' I didn't know where he was going with this.

'Well, do you think we ever could be? I mean, not just for the press?'

I thought for a moment, really thought. I thought of when I first met him, less than a week ago, his nickname for me, _Gallagher Girl,_ when we talked briefly on the plane, how nice it had felt to sleep in his arm, how we were competing during the interview, and how much fun I'd had at dinner that night, next to him. I then slowly nodded and whispered. 'I think we could.'

Zach's face lit up and he slid into the middle seat, motioning for me to lay my head on his shoulder instead of the window. I have to say, it was a lot more comfortable, and it felt right.

**Tell me what you think in a review please, and an idea or two wouldn't go astray. (: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
